


How To Steal A Heart AKA Lacy and Racy

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Arya and Gendry get a new mattress. They need to test it out.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	How To Steal A Heart AKA Lacy and Racy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewriter/gifts).



> A gift for my dear friend @obessivewriter! C'mon, did you think the tasty picture of Joe was ALL you were getting?! I hope you like...
> 
> Hell, it's a gift for everyone!

[ ](https://imgur.com/qLuSXwb)

_ A: It came. _

_ G: What came? _

_ A: OMG, I love you but you can be so dense sometimes. The new mattress came! _

_ G: Ahh, good! _

_ A: And, I think it needs to be thoroughly tested out… :smirk: _

_ G: And how do you plan on doing that? _

_ A: Wouldn’t you like to know? >:-D _

_ G: Should I be worried? _

_A: >;-)_

Gendry could barely concentrate the rest of the day at work. He had to draft new plans for improving the efficiency of racing engines for the auto parts company he worked for, and he needed all of his concentration to the task assigned him. The cryptic texts from Arya did little to help his focus.

Soon, he was receiving pictures of the new mattress on the bed and then a few of Arya lying on it making lewd gestures. He tried not to laugh in the middle of the office. Arya was the only person he knew who could break down his defenses. He’d spend almost a lifetime building them up and it only took a few moments with her for them to come crumbling down.

Once he was finished with work, he grabbed his things and rushed out of the door. He had a feeling he knew what she had planned and didn’t want to miss any of it. He had to remember to slow down while he was driving so he wouldn’t get pulled over for speeding. How was he going to explain  _ that _ one? 

‘Yes, officer, I was speeding so that I could get home and fuck my girlfriend senseless on our new mattress.’ Yeah, that would go over well…

Gendry pulled into his parking spot and tried not to trip over his feet as he got out of his car. He did a cursory wave to his neighbor as he hustled into his house. He fumbled a little with the keys as he unlocked the door.

He got the front door open and shucked off his coat and dropped his messenger bag and keys onto the floor. He didn’t see Arya in the living room or the kitchen, so he assumed she was in the bedroom. He toed off his shoes and strode down the hallway to the bedroom.

He saw Arya lounging on the mattress, in nothing but a set of red lingerie. His eyebrows twitched.

“Are… those new too?” he asked, referring to her lack of clothing.

“What do you think?” she said, huskily.

Gendry stood there, awestruck. They’d been in a relationship for three years and had moved in together only a year ago, but she still took him by surprise. 

He raked his gaze down her body, soaking in her lithe and toned form. She was very active and it showed, from her muscular thighs to her taut abdomen, to her pert backside, and her strong arms. But she had a gentle softness about her as well, which shone in her slate-grey eyes and the rosiness of her cheeks and her bright smile.

Arya quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Well? Are you just gonna stand there gaping or are you gonna come over here and ravish me?” she asked, amusement tinged in her voice.

Gendry quickly made his way over to the bed, which only had a fitted sheet over the top of it and a few pillows. Arya rolled over onto her back as he climbed over the top of her, capturing her lips with his in a bruising kiss. He wouldn’t deny the fact that he’d been mostly aroused all day and could now express his pent up desire. 

Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, seeking an opening. He granted it and their tongues met, swirling together in heated intensity. Gendry pressed his knee in between her thighs and she bucked her hips forward.

Her hands roamed down his chest and ripped open the front of his button-down shirt. Gendry was fairly certain that a number of the buttons popped off, but he was beyond caring at this point. He moved his mouth down her jawline, sucking at her pulse points behind her ear and at her throat. Arya let out a small moan. She tucked her fingers under his shirt and worked it the rest of the way off. 

She made sure to take her time exploring his torso with her hands. She ghosted her fingers over the broad expanse of his back and then slid them over his chest. He moved his arms up to run his fingers through her chestnut hair. Arya teased at the line of hair running down his navel to his waistband. It drove him crazy whenever she did that, and she knew it too.

She toyed at the buckle to his belt and began to undo it as well as the zipper to his pants. Her fingers brushed against the bulge of his straining cock and he hissed with a surge of pleasure. He could see her smiling.

“Like that, do we?” she teased.

“Nnng,” was all he could grunt out.

She giggled.

They resumed their prior activity of re-exploring one another with their lips as they worked in tandem to remove his pants. All he had remaining were his boxer briefs.

Gendry skimmed his hands across her sides and up to her breasts. He massaged them through the silk and lace bra she was wearing, causing her to begin to writhe with pleasure. He began to leave a trail of wet kisses across her collarbone and down her chest, nipping and sucking at her skin. Her breaths came out sharper and shallower in response. 

He lowered the straps of her bra and kissed the tops of her perky breasts. She’d said she had always disliked her breasts because they weren’t very large and she was worried about him being disappointed in that. He assured her he found her breasts to be perfect and made sure to pay them special attention.

He pulled her bra the rest of the way down her chest and her nipples began to pucker in the exposed air. Gendry unclasped the bra and threw it to the side while he positioned his mouth on one side of her breast. He sucked and licked at it lasciviously. He placed his other hand on her opposite breast and rolled her nipple in between his rough fingers. Arya mewled with each pinch. She dug her hands into his obsidian locks and raked her fingernails into his scalp. A shot of electricity ran through him as she did so.

“Ohh, Gendry. Yesssss…” she moaned breathlessly.

He worked her nipple with his tongue and his teeth and then switched to her other one. He loved building her up slowly. It made her orgasms more intense, as well as his. He stroked the underside of her breast with his fingers and then licked at the crease there with the tip of his tongue.

“Oooooooohhhhhhh…” she whimpered.

Arya’s breath hitched in her throat as he continued his way down her torso. He dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled it around, much to her squeals of pleasure. 

“Oh, Goddddddds, Gendryyyyyyyy!!”

Her legs opened wider to accommodate his broad shoulders and he ran his index finger under the waistband of her red panties, stroking her skin with his fingers. She clawed at his shoulders, impatiently.

He smirked at her. “Not quite yet, my love.”

She groaned in frustration. He knew it’d be worth it, however. It always was.

Gendry kissed and licked at the skin where her hip and her thigh joined. That glorious apex between heaven and hell. He could see the dark curls that dusted her mound peeking out over the waistband. He could die a thousand deaths buried within those curls.

He relieved her of her panties and she was bare before him, panting slightly and flushed a glowing pink. She was radiant.

Arya’s folds were pink and glistening with her wetness. He moved his hands up and down her thighs and spread her open even wider. Her grey eyes were nearly black with desire and lust, all for him. It was glorious. 

Gendry’s mouth returned to her lips as his hands roamed over her thighs, getting ever closer to her core. Finally, he dipped a finger into her folds and began to pump in and out, slowly at first, and then faster. He found a steady rhythm and could feel the build-up in her body and he worked an even pace, pumping in and out and twisting his fingers inside of her. He’d added another and then another, slowly curling them and tickling them inside her wet heat. Her breathing quickened even more as the pressure built and built inside of her.

He then pressed his thumb to her clit and began a slow circular motion in time with the movement of his fingers. His mouth had returned to her breasts, moving back and forth between them. Arya scraped her fingernails along his back and threw her head back against the mattress. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel the moan start from the depths of her chest, ready to burst forth as she came.

And come she did, with a long, drawn-out keening sound as her body went rigid as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. 

Gendry sat back on his heels and licked her come from his fingers and watched her come undone. Once she was able to come down from her high, he leaned over her with a grin on his face.

“Wow. I never get tired of you doing that,” she said, catching her breath.

“And I never get tired of seeing you as I do that,” he replied.

“Cheeky,” she huffed out.

Arya sat up and leaned back on her elbows. She lifted her foot and toyed with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“One of us is overdressed, and it’s not me.”

Gendry scooted off the bed and shucked off his underwear. Arya looked at him and grinned appreciatively. His cock was erect and sticking almost straight up.

Arya crawled over to the edge of the bed, near where Gendry was standing.

“Looks like someone wants a little attention,” she cooed.

She straightened up and came eye level to his navel. 

“Well, hello there, cutie,” she purred, speaking to his cock. Gendry felt a bit foolish, standing there while his girlfriend talked in baby talk to his member, but he wasn’t about to say anything and ruin the mood.

“Cutie?” he scoffed. “I think it’s more than ‘cute.’”

She looked up at him and stared straight into his cobalt eyes. 

“You love it and you know it,” she said, before moving herself into position.

She took him in hand and began to slowly pump her hand up and down his length. He shuddered his breath. 

Arya moistened her lips and wrapped them around his cock. She stared straight into his eyes and she began to suck him off. She placed one hand under his balls and cupped them while her other hand slipped behind him and grabbed his ass cheeks for leverage. He scooted a bit closer to the edge of the bed so she wouldn’t topple off. He grabbed a handful of her hair so he could help guide her.

She went up and down his entire length, lingering at the tip long enough to swirl her tongue around it. He gasped. She went slowly and deliberately and she’d suck in her cheeks as she did so. Gendry thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

She started to fondle his balls and massage them and he felt himself jerk as she did so. Gods she was amazing! He tried to keep his eyes open so that he could look at her while she pleasured him, but the pressure was beginning to be too much. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she removed her hand from his ass and placed it at the base and began twisting her thumb and index finger in a circular motion.

The grip he had in her hair began to tighten as she worked faster and took more and more of him inside her. He could feel his balls tighten as the spring began to coil inside. She worked her fingers on his balls faster to encourage him to go ahead and release. He complied and spilled himself within her mouth. She swallowed it all down.

Arya leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Gendry shuddered as he started his descent.

“Well, that was fun!” she declared.

“Yeah,” he choked out.

She scrambled back onto the mattress.

“Now, in order to officially christen this bed, you need to come here and fuck me into the ground.”

Not needing to be told twice, Gendry climbed onto the bed and enveloped her in a crushing kiss, deep and long and rough. He leaned her back onto the mattress and settled in between her thighs. He stuck a probing finger into her folds and found her to be wet and wanting.

He lined himself up to her entrance and pushed himself inside. She was warm and tight, so he didn’t want to rush anything in order not to hurt her. Arya, however, was never very patient, and she slammed her hips upward, fully sheathing him inside of her. He moaned at the feel of her surrounding him. 

Gendry leaned his weight on his forearms and started to pound himself into her. After so many years, he could read her pretty well and he could tell she was ready to be a little rough, so he’d slowly pull back and then quickly snap his hips down and back inside her. He kissed up and down her chest, fondling her breasts and nipping at her skin. 

She gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could angle deeper inside of her and hit her favorite spot. He let a hand drift down to where they were joined and let his thumb find her bundle of nerves. He rubbed her in a circular motion in time to his thrusts. 

Gendry could feel her start to climax as she quivered and trembled and her thighs squeezed tighter around his middle. 

“Ohhhh, Gods yessssss!!!! Fuck yessssssss!!!! Just like that!!! Mooooore!!!” she cried out. Arya’s vocalizations always made Gendry glad that they never shared walls with anyone. Although, he was certain the neighbors could still hear since they usually avoided looking at him the next day after a particularly loud lovemaking session.

“JESUS H ROSEVELT CHRIST!!!!!!” she howled as her orgasm overcame her. Gendry followed not long after. 

They both separated and lay on their backs, panting breathlessly.

“I think that was our best one yet!” Arya rasped out, trying to catch her breath.

Gendry lay beside her, his brain functions returning to normal after he short-circuited during his orgasm.

“Uh-huh,” was all he could say.

The two of them lay there, gasping for air, a sheen of sweat covering their naked bodies. There were no top sheets, so they just lay there, basking in their nakedness and in the soft afterglow. 

“If I still smoked, I’d need a cigarette after that one,” Gendry said once he was able to speak again. Arya laughed beside him.

She rolled onto her side and gave him a quick peck. 

“I’m going to go pee and then I’ll be back, ok?”

Gendry nodded. “I’ll be right here.”

She smiled and rolled off to the side and sat up. He watched her as she sauntered to the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went. He knew she was giving him a show and he loved every minute of it.

His thoughts drifted to their years together. Him, a surly kid with little social skills and working-class background; and her, a skinny little spitfire with a mouth that went a mile a minute and an upper-class upbringing who could make friends at the drop of a hat. They were an odd couple to be sure, but she brought out the best in him and he helped her to see how beautiful she truly was, just the way she was. 

He also thought about the ring he had hidden in the drawer in his desk at work. He had to hide it there or she’d be sure to find it. Yeah, he knew. She was the one for him. And he was the one for her. 

His gaze drifted to the bathroom door where she was taking care of business. He was lucky enough to find his one true love. He never believed in true love before. Maybe because he hadn’t found Arya yet. 

He’d make damn sure he’d do everything he could to make sure she knew just how much she was loved. She’d stolen his heart, and there was no going back now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone watched 'Outlander' recently if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
